In a lithography process in the manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like, a coating liquid such as a resist liquid is supplied onto an underlayer of a surface of a substrate, so that a coating film is formed. The coating film is exposed, and then a development liquid is supplied onto the coating film. Thus, a predetermined pattern is formed on the coating film (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2014-75575 A